Thanksgiving With Winchesters
by April-Witch20
Summary: Sequel to Failed Dinner  Has Dean, a Turkey, and my character.  I know, I know a week after the fact.


Hey everyone. I know it's a week after the fact, but oh well. Here's the sequel to "Failed Dinner". Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Come on Dean." I say. I don't understand why the man can be so stubborn sometimes. Dean and his brother were finally in town again for a couple of weeks. No work or anything. It was perfect considering Thanksgiving was coming up. We could spend some time together before he went away again for his mysterious work he does with his brother. I figured a nice dinner would be a good change for not only them, but me seeing as I eat campus food all the time. But, Dean wouldn't have it. So, here we were in my dorm room trying to talk him into just celebrating one holiday. But, I've been at it for hours and he didn't budge.

"No, Casey. We don't celebrate holidays." This was his continual argument for not celebrating for the past two hours.

"Oh, come on. It wouldn't kill you to celebrate _**ONE**_ holiday." I say to him while giving my best sad look.

"It might." He says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Would you celebrate it for me?" I ask with my lower lip sticking out. "I mean, I'm not going home because it's too far away. And even though Sarah's family invited me over I don't want to intrude."

"Casey, like I said before I'll say it again. We _**DON'T**_ do holidays."

"Really? I wonder what Sam would say if I asked him." I say slyly as I sneak his phone from his jacket.

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't bring Sam into this." He says with utter surprise that I was able to get his phone from his leather jacket without him noticing.

"I would."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Watch me." I say as I press the speed dial. Of course, Sam was number one in Dean's phone book. It rang for a couple of minutes before a tired Sam came on the line. Dean was trying to get the phone out of my hands, but it was a doomed mission; especially when I pushed him off the bed with full force and locked him in Sarah's closet.

"What Dean?"

"Hey Sam, it's Casey." I say breathless. Dean is yelling trying to get Sam to not listen to me.

"Hey Casey. What's going on over there? Isn't Dean with you?" He asks confused as to why I would be talking to him instead of Dean.

"He is, but I have a quick question to ask you."

"OK…" He says slowly and cautiously a little worried about it.

"Do you guys celebrate Thanksgiving? If so, would you like to do so this year?" I say as quickly as possible knowing I couldn't keep Dean in the closet forever.

"I know Dean hasn't celebrated it in a long time, but I celebrated it last a couple of years ago with my girlfriend Jessica. I think it's a great idea to do it this year."

"Thanks Sam. That's all I needed." I say as I go to hang up, but Sam had other ideas.

"OK. And Casey…"

"Yes, Sam."

"Don't keep Dean out too late."

"I'll try not to." I say as I hang up. I let Dean out of the closet. He falls out and onto the hard floor. He composes himself and sits on the bed again looking dumbfounded at the fact that I called his brother.

"That was cheating you know." He says as he now has a mad look on his face.

"I know. Sam says it's a good idea. So Dean, what's the problem?" I ask wondering where he got this anti-Thanksgiving attitude from.

"Nothing." He says as he tries to shut me out, again.

"Oh, no. Don't do this Dean. Haven't you celebrated Thanksgiving before?"

"I did, but that was a long time ago." He says as his eyes get lost in memories. Something is bothering him about this holiday to where he doesn't even want to have dinner. "It's just my family and I moved around a lot and my father wasn't exactly known for celebrating holidays."

"I know, but why not celebrate Thanksgiving?" I say starting a dramatic staring contest.

"Fine." He says after a couple of intense minutes of staring him down.

"What? Did my ears deceive me or did someone concede?" I say with my hand held close to my ear.

"We can have Thanksgiving just don't make it this a big thing." He says.

"Oh, you know me. We'll keep it simple. Just a few things here and there." I say reassuringly while really trying to think up the best way to out do all the previous Thanksgivings.

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of." He says as he avoids the punishment of an arm slap.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day

Thankfully everything was going smoothly. We were going to have dinner at Sarah's father's house because he was visiting his girlfriend for Thanksgiving and wouldn't be back that night. Also, that way I could cook everything and have enough room to store it.

So, the plan was Sarah and I would cook all morning and then get pretty in the afternoon before the boys came over. Of course, that didn't work out so well when the turkey decided it wanted to take seven hours instead of four. Thus, Sarah and I had to totally change our plan and were barely on time when the boys finally came over. When we finally started eating it was two hours later than what we originally planned, but the boys didn't mind; at least not after smelling all the good things we had cooked. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves even though conversation was minimal, including Dean who had become more and more sullen about this day. I was about to clear up for dessert when Dean suggested something.

"Hey why don't we wait on pumpkin pie, I'm stuffed." He says as he gets up to start clearing the plates.

"OK, so help me clean these up." I say as I start to get up again to clean realizing Dean had an ulterior motive behind cleaning. He never does that, not even with me. Sarah also starts to get up, but I stop her.

"Sarah, I got this. Why don't you take a break? You've been cooking all day." I say noticing that he must want to say something to me privately.

"So, have you." She says not getting the picture.

"Yeah, well this was my idea. Really, I got it." I stress as I try again to mentally send her a message to leave so that Dean and I could talk.

"Oh. OK, ok. I'll…go…start a fire in the fireplace." She says as she finally gets my subtle hints. "Sam, would you like to help me?" She asks. He also picks up on it.

"Uh…yeah, sure." He says and follows her into the living room. I watch as they leave the room before grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes before going to the kitchen to talk to Dean.

"That was a nice dinner wasn't it?" I say not sure what this was about, but I needed the break the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah. Yes it was."

"Is something wrong Dean?" I say just coming right out with it.

"No." He says. I don't believe him and stare him down once again. "It's just…" He says with a sigh. "I wish my dad was here." He says as he slightly hangs his head.

"Oh, is that why you didn't want to celebrate Thanksgiving because your father wasn't here?" Instead of replying verbally, he just nods his head.

"Dean. It's only natural. I mean, this is your first Thanksgiving without him." I say.

"I know." He says softly still looking down. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem." I say as we hug before continuing cleaning up the kitchen. By the time we were done and had made enough hot cocoa for all of us we head into the living room, but when we got there we noticed Sam and Sarah in deep discussion about something on a couch in front of the fire.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" I ask Dean.

"What? Your roommate and my little brother talking together when during dinner they barely spoke two words to each other? Yes."

"I can't believe it."

"Let's breakup this little love fest shall we?" He asks with a wicked grin.

"No. How about hot chocolate for two?" I ask flirtingly as I move backwards into the dinning room.

"That's a good idea." He says as he turns around and follows me hoping this time Sam might find someone to be happy with.

* * *

How did you like it? Let me know. I'm taking the next few weeks off from writing because of papers and stuff. Speaking of which, I should have been writing a paper tonight, but no.


End file.
